


Чувствуешь себя героем?

by Yuutari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Monologue, Poetry, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты званье это выбил с боем.<br/>Эй, чувствуешь себя героем?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чувствуешь себя героем?

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Cat Ogasavara

Ты званье это выбил с боем.  
Эй, чувствуешь себя героем?  
Когда за все свои труды,  
И несмотря на все преграды,  
Ты получил лишь их признанье,  
Всех тех, кто причинял страданье.  
Ты помнишь прошлые деньки  
Того презренного мальчишки?  
Он улыбался всем вокруг,  
Но получал плевки старух,  
Беглые взгляды, пальцы рук,  
Хотя в глазах горел испуг.  
Мальца гоняли со двора,  
Его дразнила детвора,  
А взрослые, тайком и за спиной,  
В сердцах своих лелея гной,  
Твердили неустанно: "Дьявол!" —  
Вонзая в думах в сердце кол.  
Однако мальчик не сдавался,  
Смеялся, так же улыбался,  
Хоть дома и ревел навзрыд.  
Мелькала мысль: «Суицид».  
Он злобы к людям не питал,  
Хоть лишь бы кто-нибудь признал!  
На привлечение вниманья —  
Лишь взглядов жёстких истязанье,  
И осужденье, и презренье,  
И ненависть, и отвращенье.  
Его когда-нибудь любили?  
Могли б — давно бы погубили.  
Но что же это? Где логичность?  
Везде — проклятая двуличность.  
Всего лишь жизни их спасти —  
Фанфары, дождь из конфетти!  
Ведь изначально был изгоем,  
А сделался-то вдруг героем.  
Скажи, скажи мне, счастлив ты,  
Осуществив свои мечты?  
Ведь званье это выбил с боем.  
Эй, чувствуешь себя героем?

 


End file.
